


Three Thirds #3

by Jondiplier



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omegaverse, Plane rides, Pre Heat, Reunions, alpha/omega/omega, bond marks, heat - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: The third chapter whoooh!





	Three Thirds #3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking into doing commissions if anyone's interested! I'd love to do them and I kinda need the money atm, so anything is appreciated!
> 
> If anyone is, here is my discord to chat, or just to say hello!
> 
> Bonki??#4549 - Discord

Tom sat in his seat on the plane, a nice private jet for him and his crew of personnel and agents, who are chatting amongst themselves. 

He rests his elbow on the armrest and places his chin in his hand, looking out the window as they take off.

Tom's lucky enough to have snagged a shirt from both Thomas and Chris, the clothing stored safely within his luggage.

Their parting was sad, to say the least. The night before Thomas had gone off early since his flight was scheduled for midnight, leaving Chris and Tom to themselves.

The pair cuddled and kissed and whispered throughout the night, giggle fits erupting between them. Tom had clutched tightly to Chris's shirt before falling asleep, needing to have him close.

This morning was a rush, only having a few seconds to say goodbye before Tom was off without breakfast, and it nearly enough time to say goodbye to his alpha. Which now leads him sitting in his chair now, staring out the window of the jet. 

Luckily, he's heading straight home, being welcomed by his family and his beloved dog Tessa. He can't wait for the ‘coming home’ dinner his mum always has planned.

The jet ride was long and boring, giving Tom jet lag, falling asleep as soon as he got into his private Uber thing. 

It feels like forever before he makes it home, everyone going up to him and asking how he's been. 

They don't start asking about his new relationship until later that night after he's had some sleep.

"Mum, please, they've been courting me since.. well, a while now actually." He huffs at the dinner table, messing with his food. He isn't hungry.

"I haven't even met your alpha yet, Thomas." Uh oh. 

"Well, it was kind of rushed-"

"And you're dating another omega as well?" His brother pipes in. 

Everyone at the table asks and prods for answers and details, until Tom couldn't take it anymore. 

He stood up abruptly and pushes his chair in. "I'm going to bed." He says firmly, trying to seem bigger than he actually seems, maybe even stronger. 

Instead, he walks off with frustrated tears brimming his eyes and closes his door lightly before he lets them go. 

He cries quietly into his hands, leaning against the door. He knows they're just curious, but he's emotional from having to leave them. They're his mates, he would do anything to just be with the both of them for the rest of his life.

 

The next few weeks tumble by slowly. Tom texts and calls his mates as much as he possibly can, but the time zones and their new jobs and interviews get in the way of everything.

He spends his days taking walks with Tessa ((granted, they don't go very far)) and sitting in his room, answering emails and texts and whatever else he is needed for. 

There's little incident after the first night back and he slowly starts to integrate with his family again. Still, his in his room most of the time, burying his face into the shirts he took from Chris and Thomas. 

 

Tom's goodbyes are quick and kind of painless. He's too excited to see his mates again, but he knows that he'll wish he took his time saying goodbye to his mum and siblings later.

The shirts scents have worn out, packing them at the bottom of his bag and shoves the luggage into his car before he gets in, watching his family from inside the car as he is driven off. 

When he arrives at the airport everything seems to go by too quickly, and yet so slow. He's bouncing his leg, twiddling his fingers, fixing his curls as he waits to board the plane.

Once he's on he whips out his phone, sending a text to Thomas Chris that he'll be home soon. The two are already there, waiting for him. 

 

Tom sighs as he unlocks the door to the new flat they were all paying for, stepping into the building with an exhausted smile on his face. 

Chris and Thomas greet him with gentle kisses and takes care of his bags, ushering him to sit on the couch and relax. 

Soon they are all in their huge bed, cuddling and enjoying their reunion. 

"I've missed you two so much." Tom mumbles against Thomas's chest, pressing himself up against him, taking in his lovely scent while Chris has a firm grasp on his middle, nosing at the back of his neck. 

"We've missed you too, darling." Thomas whispers, playing with the soft tuffs of Tom's hair. 

"You have no idea, mate." Chris chuckles softly from behind him. "It's no fun when you're not around." He mutters, placing a damp kiss on their bonding mark.

Tom shivers slightly, arching a little into the touch. God, he's sensitive. "Mhmm." He hums, his breathing starting to pick up. 

They all laid together, sleeping easily until Tom woke up around four am, drenched in sweat and feeling feverish. 

"Fuck," he groans, shimmying out of their grasps to go get something to drink. 

He stumbles over Thomas's body and places his feet on the floor, standing up only to have his knees buckle and give beneath him.

He yelps as he falls, alerting both his mates as he sits back up. 

They ask him all kinds of questions, but Tom's head is muddled and foggy, only realizing he was on their bed again when his head hit the pillow.

He hears jumbled words; hot, fever, heat. That's all he catches as his stomach flips and a gushing feeling coming from between his thighs. He moans at the pain, clutching his stomach as it rolls and twists inside of him.

There's two pairs of hands on him now, making him blink his eyes out of the fog they are trapped in. 

His name is being repeated, flying around his head like those dizzy birds. 

His underwear comes off, along with his shirt and the hands on his skin cool the fire burning beneath. He mewls as he's touched and arches into it, grabbing at the sheets under him.


End file.
